mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
DJ Pon-3
DJ Pon-3 (tambien llamada Vinyl Scratch) Es una Unicornio y es una personaje menor o personaje de fondo al igual que Octavia y Derpy, ella aparece en varios episodios y en muchos casos haciendo musica para divertir a los ponies. Es bastante conocida aunque haga pocas apariciones en la serie. Diseño Color La cola de DJ Pon-3 aparece de color blanca durante el episodio Vestida Para el Éxito, debido a la iluminación de la escena, un diseñador en el programa señaló que el color del pelaje del modelo de personaje es en realidad un amarillo muy pálido, Esto es visto con más claridad en episodios como Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 y Cura Mágica y Misteriosa. El color de su cola en el juego DJ Pinkie Pie, es el mismo, donde su juguete es de color blanco. El color de sus ojos es visto en episodios como Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 y Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, el color de sus ojos son de color Magneta, es el mismo color que el de Rainbow Dash. Cutie Mark La cutie mark de DJ Pon-3 son dos son dos corcheas musicales, Aparece como tal en el programa, en una tarjeta de comercio, y en los sitios web, pero parece no duplicado en el lado derecho de su juguete, en el poster de la Temporada 2 y en sitios web. En los comics My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Issue 11, se ve como consigue su cutie mark. Apariencia DJ Pon-3 (Vinyl Scratch) es una unicornio, en el último episodio de la segunda temporada se confirmo que ella tiene los ojos de color Magenta, tiene melena de dos colores: azul y turquesa, y su cuero es de color blanco. Como se dijo antes, su Cutie Mark son dos corcheas y usa unas gafas polarizadas de color morado. Al principio no tenía nombre, pero los fanáticos de la serie la nombraron DJ Pon-3 después de su aparición en el episodio Vestida Para el Éxito, el 4 de febrero del 2011 (Canal HUB). Esta no es solo su única aparición, ya que también se muestra en el episodio Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2, Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, Simple Ways, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 y en el episodio Inspiration Manifestation. Historia Vestida para el Éxito Vinyl Scratch, a pesar de sus pocas apariciones al igual que Octavia o Derpy, tiene una gran fama entre los fanáticos. Su primera aparición fue en Vestida Para el Éxito, colocando un disco y controlando el toca discos con ayuda de su cuerno mágico para una pasarela de modas de Rarity. Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 thumb Esta poni re-aparece en el episodio Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2. Ella aparece detrás de un toca discos al lado de Pinkie Pie en el momento de que Twilight canta la canción de "Nació el Amor". Allí se la puede ver levantándose las gafas, mostrando su color de ojos por primera vez. Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Otra aparición de Vinyl Scratch fue en el episodio de Cura Mágica y Misteriosa, durante la canción "Lo que mi Cutie Mark me Dice a Mí". Aquí, aparece como espectadora en la actuación de Fluttershy. Simple Ways Ella aparece también en Simple Ways de la cuarta temporada junto a Bulk Biceps al comienzo del episodio para saber quien ganó el concurso del día de Ponyville. Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3 thumb|186px|Vinyl en Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Vuelve a aperecer en el episodio de la cuarta temporada Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 En el Rap de Pinkie, como la DJ, también se le vuelve a ver sin las gafas Inspiration Manifestation Ella vuelve a aparecer por sexta vez en la serie y tercera vez en la cuarta temporada en el episodio Inspiration Manifestation teniendo un puesto en la feria. Representación en las peliculas Equestria Girls La version humana de Vinyl Scratch aparece en varias ocasiones durante My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, incluyendo cameos en los pasillos de la escuela, en la cafetería y en el Café. En la cafetería, Applejack quita sus gafas durante la canción Equestria Girls. Más tarde trabaja como DJ en el Baile de Otoño. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks La version humana de Vinyl Scratch aparece en varias ocasiones en los cortos animados. Music To My Ears En el corto animado, DJ Pon-3 cruza la calle escuchando musica en sus auriculares. Ella se ve que revienta con un movimiento una acera de la ciudad, mientras que un policía imita el mismo movimiento. Se detiene en Sugarcube Corner para conseguir algo de comer. A continuación, entra en la escuela de canterlot sólo para ser detenida por la Directora Celestia, quien toma sus auriculares para que vaya a clase. Cuando Celestia se va, DJ Pon-3 vuelve a usar su música en sus auriculares. Guitar Centered En el corto animado, DJ Pon-3 se muestra que trabaja en una tienda de música y saluda a las protagonistas al entrar. Después de que Rainbow Dash le gana a Trixie, Ella le presenta Rainbow Dash su premio: la guitarra de doble cuello por la que ella y Trixie estaban peleando. Cuando Rainbow decide comprar la guitarra que ella uso para competir, DJ Pon-3 va a guardar el doble cuello, pero Trixie se la arrebata. DJ Pon-3 luego espera detrás del mostrador para hacer de la compra de Rainbow Dash, y despues de eso, las protagonistas salen de la tienda. Pinkie on the One En el corto animado, DJ Pon-3 hace un cameo en la escena de la cafetería donde Pinkie Pie empieza a tocar los tambores. Shake your Tail! En el corto animado, DJ Pon-3 aparece como DJ cuando Twilight y sus amigas cantaban. En una sola toma, ella trabaja como tocadiscos. En un tiro después, ella baila mientras llevaba las orejas y colas de los Canterlot Wondercolts. Perfect Day For Fun! En el corto animado, DJ Pon-3 mira el concierto Sonic Rainboom y posa para una foto smartphone. Representación en los comics y libros thumb|92px En My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad Issue 11, En uno de los flashbacks de Shining Armor, se puede ver cómo obtiene su cutie mark cuando era una potrilla al ver un concierto de musica. En el mismo comic, se ve a su posible madre o hermana. Ella aprece en Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! en el libro de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, también su version humana se aprecia chateando. Ademas, en los cortos y en el libro no habla ninguna vez solo se comunica por mensajes de texto, así que se desconoce si hablara en la películas. Pero muda no es porque a hablado en cómics oficiales.thumb|left|60px thumb|60px En una Portada oficial de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, Vinyl Scratch aparece como DJ junto a Soundwawe un personaje de Transformers que también se asocia con la musica y es DJ. se cree que hasbro creo estos posters de ambas franquicias para dar a entender a un crossover, pero esto aun se desconoce. Material Promocional El nombre de DJ Pon-3 es mencionado en el commercial de Equestria Girls donde es pronunciado como "Dee jay pon-three." DJ Pon-3 aparece brevemente en un tocadiscos en Una Boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 y apareció en varios anuncios, otro material promocional seria en un wallpaper del episodio. Uno de los activos de Flash en la página web del Hub le representa, cuando el archivo flash se compilaba y sus activos estában dispuestos, con lirios magenta debajo de sus gafas de color púrpura-rosa, así iba a hacer antes de su aparición en el show. Mercancía El 11 de febrero de 2012, la página de Hasbro My Little Pony Facebook anunció que el juguete de DJ Pon-3 saldría en el otoño de 2012, como parte de un Toys 'R' Us paquete exclusivo, reveló más tarde a ser parte de la Toys 'R' Us Collector Series exclusiva y para ser nombrado La Magia de la Amistad Colección favorita con Nightmare Moon. En el anuncio inicial, DJ Pon-3 fue llamada un "La Favorita de los fans". Una mini-figura se filtró a mediados de agosto de 2013. DJ Pon-3, junto con una serie de personajes de la serie, aparece en el cartel promocional de la Comic Con 2011. Ella también aparece como la Comic-Con 2013 Exclusive poniendose cristales "Swarovski" en su cuerno y gafas de sol. Curiosidades *Cuando se hizo el chat abierto de Lauren Faust y los dibujantes, caricaturistas, etc. Los fans le pidieron diferentes cosas, entre ellas sus ojos rojos incluso su "nombre artístico" que es Dj Pon-3. *A pesar de que ya se le ha mencionado como "DJ Pon-3" en un comercial de Hub, Vinyl Scratch aún es un nombre válido para referirse a ella. *A pesar de tener muy pocas apariciones, es una de los ponis de fondo más conocidas y queridas por los fans. *Muchos fans le han hecho similitudes con el decepticon Soundwave de Transformers. *En My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, en una canción, Applejack le quita los lentes y se le ven los ojos por segunda vez. *Comparte rasgos físicos con Shining Armor unicornios, cueros blancos y crines azules. *Podría ser que su nombre artístico es DJ Pon-3 y su nombre real Vinyl Scratch. *Hay 2 versiones de ella en el juego de Gamelof: La normal que vive en Ponyville y una versión más decorada que vive en Canterlot. *En una canción la llaman DJ Pon-3. *La magia de los unicornios posee el mismo color de los ojos de estos, pero ella tiene ojos color cereza y su magia es color celeste. *En el nuevo corto de Rainbow Rocks, se ve que la contraparte humana de Vinyl trabaja en una tienda de guitarras. *Inicialmente ella solo hacia una aparición por temporada, hasta que en la cuarta temporada apareció tres veces. *Algunos pensaban erroneamente que Su Verdadero nombre era "Adagio Dazzle" en:DJ Pon-3 de:DJ Pon-3 pl:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 sv:DJ Pon3 nl:Vinyl scratch Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes de Fondo Categoría:Celebridad en Música Categoría:Personajes de Equestria Girls